Selfish
by flabberu
Summary: Royai —Le gusta pensar en el futuro, en las cosas que hará para y por Amestris, pero Riza le hace ir más allá.


_Claro, normal, tengo una larga lista de pendientes, ¿y qué hago yo? Escribo Royai, porque el Royai está entre las cosas más geniales de todo este planeta._

 _Ultimate fma:bh otp_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: FMA: BH no es mío, sino de una maravillosa mangaka que ratifica que no necesitas ser hombre para hacer un buen shonen._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: Royai, spoilers. Alguno que otro salto temporal._

 ** _Nota adicional_** _: Se lo dedico, desde el fondo de mi corazón, a Kari, mi vida, mi alma y mi cocoro. # **LaWaifu**._

* * *

Para Roy estos días son oscuros, llenos de negro sin importar si es día o noche.

Y en vez de deprimirse, sin consuelo, practica y estudia con su fiel equipo, que lo ha apoyado incontables veces.

Se lo jura a sí mismo, dos veces al despertar, tres antes de empezar a repetir datos sobre Ishval y cuatro antes de dormir: no se detendrá hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Su único consuelo es oír la voz de la Teniente Hawkeye — _su_ Teniente, Riza, cuando están a solas— describiéndole todo lo que los rodea a ambos en el pequeño cuarto de hospital (en el cual permanece recluso, a pesar de sus múltiples quejas, reproches e infinitos "estoy bien").

Ella le dice que el cielo está despejado y que el sol brilla mucho; que cuando los Elric se pasaron por Central para visitarlos, se veían felices como nunca; que realmente debería dormir mejor; que Black Hayate ha crecido mucho, y demás detalles, insignificantes para cualquier otro, pero valiosos para él.

Riza es su guía. Sus ojos son los suyos y piensa que no hay nadie mejor que Hawk _eye_ para cumplir ese papel, (y siempre que hace esa broma, sabe que Riza lo mira mal y casi puede predecir la enorme montaña de papeleo que le llegará una vez se haya recuperado).

De cierta manera, perder la vista le ayuda a ser más consciente de lo que lo rodea; con el tiempo, ha descubierto lo mucho que le agrada oír a Havoc estirándose, los huesos de su espalda tronando con sus movimientos. Los sonidos y olores le parecen maravillosos, y piensa con seguridad que, si ver hacia un futuro le ha causado esto, debe seguir mucho más allá.

La voz de Riza lo adormece, lo consuela y le hace feliz, por más cursi que pueda parecer —Acero se burlaría de él eternamente si dijera eso en voz alta.

El día en que salen del hospital puede ver, pero la luz es muy fuerte y el doctor Marco le dice que deberá continuar con la compañía de la Teniente por unos días más, hasta que sus ojos se habitúen por completo, (y pueden oírse las quejas de las enfermeras al perder a su mejor paciente).

Riza toma su brazo y lo ayuda a entrar al auto para ir al departamento de ella, porque el de él es un desastre —para variar.

Cuando entran y el Coronel se sienta en el único sofá de la casa, Black Hayate se acuesta en su regazo, negándose a moverse, ignorando a su dueña y al "¿tú no odiabas al Coronel?" que esta le suelta, extrañada.

(Y Roy se ríe, porque él también odiaba a ese perro que atraía más la atención de la mujer).

La dueña de la casa —y quizás de otras cosas también, como el corazón de cierto Alquimista— cierra las cortinas, porque sabe que a Roy le molesta la luz que se filtra a través del cristal y no es necesario que se lo diga; le es suficiente ver ese pequeño, minúsculo cambio en el rostro de su superior para saber que algo sucede (demasiados años juntos causan ese tipo de cosas).

—Riza, me gustaría que dejaras de leerme la mente —dice él, en voz baja, relajado y dejándose llevar por esa atmósfera calmante que tiene el pequeño cuarto. El aroma de la rubia está en todas partes y resulta familiar. Más que el suyo propio.

—Es inevitable, señor —responde ella, dejando la chaqueta en el respaldar de la silla. Mustang abre la boca nuevamente, para replicar, como de costumbre, pero vuelve a interrumpirlo—, ¿acaso me dirá que deje de tratarlo de usted?

—Estaría de maravilla.

* * *

Roy es un caballero por costumbre; está en su cerebro, programado por defecto. Halagar a las mujeres y protegerlas es parte de su naturaleza. Muchas se dejan consentir por costumbre, después de todo, es _Roy Mustang_ quien lo hace.

Sin embargo, Riza es otra cosa; si sus manos viajan muy por debajo de su cintura, la de ella automáticamente se dirige hacia su arma y la amenaza se hace presente. Cada vez que le dice "lo hermosa que se ve con el cabello suelto", resopla, se vuelve a amarrar el pelo y suelta la pila de papeles perfectamente alineados sobre su escritorio, dejándolo sumido en silencio. No hay que hablar ni siquiera sobre lo que sucede si se le ocurre, por algún asomo, ofrecerle un paseo en coche.

Y, posiblemente, eso es lo que a Riza le gusta de Roy, y viceversa; él, que no se rinde ante los múltiples rechazos, y ella, que siempre sonríe al ver los intentos de su superior, a veces tentada a aceptarlos.

* * *

A veces, ella desaparece por unos días, debido a asuntos del trabajo. Él ya puede estar cómodamente en su oficina, junto a su equipo, y actúa como si nada estuviera pasando, sin embargo, el ajedrez no está completo sin su Reina.

No es igual cuando Havoc se ríe y le deja el papeleo en el buró, con ceniza de cigarrillos (a pesar de las cientos, quizás miles de veces que le ha insistido para que deje de fumar), así como también manchas de café, siempre ganándose un regaño de Mustang por ser tan descuidado con los documentos.

Y es en esos días, solitarios, sin besos de mariposa (tan leves, que Roy se cuestiona si en realidad son besos y no un producto de su imaginación), que no puede conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos, aquellos que durante tanto tiempo sólo le permitieron ver oscuridad, son incapaces de cerrarse.

Las ojeras se hacen presentes y sabe que necesita a Riza, sus sonrisas breves y lo tácito de sus gestos. Black Hayate, quien lo acompaña en el departamento a pesar de que Fuery está libre y él no es apto para tener mascotas, no parece estar mejor, incluso estando acostumbrado a ello.

En otras circunstancias, no hubiera dudado en pedirle una cita a alguna de las secretarias. Sin embargo, no quiere ni imaginarse el rostro de Riza si descubre que ha tenido un amorío con otra persona —sencillamente, la imagen es tan horrible, que se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Después de seis semanas, tres días y siete horas, Roy hace papeleo en voz baja, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de la francotiradora, bolígrafo en mano, firmando las hojas después de leerlas. Es allí cuando una figura en uniforme militar entra a la casa y la pluma cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, a causa de la nueva alfombra.

—No me diga que se ha quedado aquí todo este tiempo, Coronel —Hawkeye frunce las cejas, mientras deja su equipaje junto a la puerta de la entrada, su mirada escéptica posada en el rostro del Alquimista—. ¿Coronel?

—Riza —Sus ojos lucen aliviados y cree fervientemente que la alegría del perro no se compara a la suya—. Me gustaría darte algunas flores, sin embargo, no tengo —Trata de tener algo de sentido del humor, cosa que falla, al menos para sí mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, colgando la chaqueta azul en el perchero y dejándose el cabello suelto—. Luce preocupa-… ¿Roy? —Y la formalidad es cortada bruscamente cuando Mustang la estrecha entre sus brazos, escondiéndose en su cuello y percibiendo su aroma.

Durante todo ese tiempo en el departamento con piso de madera, el olor de Riza (ese parecido a la vainilla, pero mezclado con algo más que no logra descifrar) se encontraba en todas partes. Mas es imposible compararlo con ella.

—Me hubieras avisado, Hawkeye —Sus dedos se pasean entre los mechones rubios, con cuidado—. No tuve tiempo de prepararte una bienvenida adecuada.

—Fue un contratiempo. El Mayor Armstrong me permitió volver después de hablar seriamente con su hermana. "¡El Coronel Mustang seguro debe estar muriendo por verla!", fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que se fuera. Aparentemente no estaba tan equivocado.

—Te extrañé, Riza.

—… Roy, ¿estás haciendo papeleo? —La Teniente no se esfuerza en disimular su sorpresa y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Roy se siente tan tranquilo que no tiene ganas de replicar.

* * *

Se conocen desde hace más de una década; Roy ha visto su rostro madurar, su cabello crecer, para ser cortado y con el tiempo volverse largo otra vez, sus sonrisas aparecer y las lágrimas caer. Riza lo ha observado lastimándose, entrenando y vendándose las heridas y callos que salían en sus manos después de tanto investigar y practicar.

Su espalda es un recordatorio constante del vínculo que ambos comparten. El tatuaje quemado, las palabras borrosas, la piel cicatrizada.

Acostumbran a dormir juntos los viernes en la noche, cuando no deben despertarse temprano para ir al trabajo, separándose con el propósito de no ser vistos llegando al mismo tiempo y evitar que sus compañeros se hagan ideas —no— equivocadas. Y ella a veces se gira en la cama, cubierta por la sábana delgada, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Roy en ese lugar que le trae tantas memorias dolorosas —y puede oír la voz de su padre, maldiciendo a Mustang por ser un _"perro del ejército_ " a la lejanía, como un eco resonando en lo profundo de una cueva.

Ella, que sueña con niños de Ishval muriendo por su culpa, sus peluches y juguetes cayendo al suelo y manchándose con tierra; ancianos que caminan por las calles ensangrentadas y que, justo antes de que jale el gatillo, se voltean y la ven directamente, a través de la mira, _"¿por qué?"_ , cayendo un segundo después con una bala alojada entre sus ojos; madres desesperanzadas que abrazan a sus hijos muertos, un momento después siguiendo el mismo camino que sus criaturas.

Él, que sueña con Hughes, el único que sabía todo lo que pasaba _con_ Riza, _para_ Riza y _por_ Riza. Esa realidad alterna a la que se llama sueño, torturándolo con imágenes de Hughes saliendo de la tumba, acusándolo de no haber hecho lo suficiente. En su memoria permanecen las doscientas cincuenta y cuatro veces que su mejor amigo le habló de su esposa y su hija, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, relatándole de cómo Elysia se volvía una niña aún más preciosa, después cambiando su tono a uno más amargo cuando contaba que los hijos de los vecinos se peleaban para jugar con ella.

Ambos están rotos; sin padres, cada uno responsable de penas, muerte y dolor, con una larga lista de fantasmas a sus espaldas, así como manos machadas con sangre de inocentes. Sin embargo, Winry cada vez que los ve, cuando llega de visita a Central para saludar a Elysia y a su madre, dice que parecen dos piezas de un rompecabezas, porque encajan perfectamente el uno con el otro.

* * *

Con los años y la muerte de Grumman, Roy se ha convertido en el nuevo Führer, formal, temido y querido por las personas de Amestris.

Sentado en la silla de su despacho, con la chaqueta colgando en respaldo de la misma, no puede evitar reírse entre dientes.

Riza lo mira, con el cabello rubio más corto que antes, sin siquiera tocar el borde de sus hombros. En sus ojos se nota el deseo de preguntar qué le sucede, cuál es el origen de esa risa tan espontánea.

—Sólo recuerdo mi primera decisión oficial como Führer —responde, burlón, mirando con diversión el anillo de oro en el dedo anular de la mujer.

—Ah —suelta ella, comprendiendo al instante.

¿Cuál fue la dichosa orden? Modificar las reglas de fraternización, simplemente para su propio beneficio.

Debe admitir que se sintió egoísta los primeros días, sin embargo, valió la pena ver el rostro sorprendido de Fuery y Havoc al notar que le tomaba la mano a la Teniente y no estaba siendo apuntado por un arma.

Cuando le dijo a Madame Christmas lo que planeaba hacer, se ganó una expresión atónita por parte de su tutora, al igual que felicitaciones de las chicas del bar.

Y en el momento en que sucedió, todos prometieron no hablar de la ligera capa de lágrimas que apareció en los ojos de Riza Hawkeye, viendo al Führer, Roy Mustang, arrodillado frente a ella, pidiendo su mano en plena oficina de Central.

—Las secretarias todavía me acorralan para preguntarme qué fue lo que hice para conquistar al gran Führer —dice la francotiradora, con los documentos apretados firmemente contra su pecho.

—Era imposible que me conquistaran, puesto que ya estaba enamorado de ti antes de saberlo, Riza —sonríe él, golpeando la mesa con la punta de los dedos.

—Decirme cosas así no te ahorrará papeleo.

— _Riza._

—Por cierto, ya le envié las fotografías a Edward. He oído que se las anda pidiendo a todos sus conocidos —Hawkeye se sienta en el sillón de la oficina, observando a su esposo con calma.

—¿De verdad? —inquiere, dejando su firma al final de algunos papeles.

—Sí, y Winry está embarazada otra vez, dicen que será una niña —A Riza le encanta cuando hablan de forma tan amena; no son el Führer ni la Primera Dama, sino Roy y Riza.

—Me gustaría que algún día tuviéramos un hijo o una hija —murmura el Alquimista, apoyando el mentón en su mano—, y así podría tomarte una foto a ti, junto al bebé, para mostrársela a todos mis amigos. O mejor aún, llevarte a todas partes conmigo.

—Como Hughes.

—Exacto.

—¿Ya terminaste con los papeles?

—Sí, podemos irnos.

Si a Roy le pidieran elegir su momento favorito junto a Riza, se quedaría en silencio durante un tiempo, pensando, porque cada momento que pasa junto a Riza le hace feliz.

Disfruta de escuchar su voz en la mañana, así como de recibir esos besos de mariposa que no son imaginarios. Riza adora estar entre los brazos de Roy, que frote su espalda y pase sus dedos entre las hebras rubias.

Le gusta pensar en el futuro, en las cosas que hará para y por Amestris, pero Riza le hace ir más allá.

(Simplemente, Roy saca lo mejor de Riza y Riza saca lo mejor de Roy).

* * *

 ** _~tsundere-chan_**


End file.
